


In Another World, In Another Time

by oliviathecf



Series: Hal's Birthday, 2019 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Ollie has to find another way to give Hal a memorable birthday.





	In Another World, In Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much, especially set in the 70s. 
> 
> Title is from Astral Weeks by Van Morrison.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal grew to know and dread the sound of the truck that had become theirs sputtering out, the last gasp of it as it slowly reached another death that they’d barely be able to resurrect it from. He had also grown very familiar with the way Ollie sounded when he was steaming mad, steering their truck to the side of the road with a litany of curses that Hal hadn’t learned until he had joined the Air Force, but ones that Ollie had seemed very familiar with. 

The truck had barely stopped before Ollie was out of the driver’s seat, rounding the front of it and kicking the tire. Hal didn’t know why he was so mad about it, they had dealt with the truck breaking down countless times.

Hal jumped out of the car, feet hitting the cracked pavement as he walked over to Ollie, who was staring at the hood of the truck with his jaw clenched. His hand found Ollie’s arm, squeezing it gently.

“Let’s see what’s up with it, okay?” He said, gently, and Ollie leaned into him, nodding.

He popped the hood of it, looking into it and seeing the problem right away. The battery was on the fritz for the last time, and they would very likely need to replace it. Hal hummed, shutting the hood and leaning against Ollie. 

It was getting late, they wouldn’t be likely to find someone to drive them to the nearest town until the morning. Especially not on a quiet road like the one they were on, surrounded by miles of trees and forest.

“I’m sorry.” Ollie mumbled, turning his head and pressing his face into Hal’s neck.  
“What for?”  
“I pushed it too hard to try and get us to that hotel a few towns away. I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, Hal.” He said, moving his face up and looking Hal in the eyes, hands cupping his face.

Truth be told, Hal had forgotten that his birthday was coming up. Being on the road with Ollie, doing what they were doing, it had felt more important than taking time out to celebrate himself. It would’ve felt selfish in a way. Hal chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Aw, hey, don’t worry about that. I forgot all about it if we’re being honest, it’s no big deal.”  
“No, it is a big deal. I wanted to give you a good day, Hal.” Ollie insisted in a way that was both touching and also made him feel a little uncomfortable.  
“Really, it’s okay.”  
“I called Dinah out, we were going to surprise you. You just mean so much to us, to me, I wanted to do this for you.”

Ollie wore his honesty on his face like it was nothing, speaking the words that they weren’t really allowed to say. The things they alluded to at night when it was just the two of them or the three of them, under the cover of the night when they could pretend like what they felt was something they could feel.

Hal leaned in and kissed him without looking to see if anyone else was around to see, because it felt right and because he wanted to. Ollie kissed him back, eagerly, sweetly, sighing into it. When Hal pulled back, a raindrop hit his nose and he looked up into the darkening gray of the sky, and he huffed out a laugh.

“Come on. Let’s get in the truck before it starts pouring.”

They climbed eagerly into the truck, Ollie pushing Hal onto his back in the backseat and climbing on top of him. They kissed again, Ollie straddling his hips to the best of his ability. The backseat was too small, one of his legs awkwardly pressing up against the back of the seat and the other hanging off. He laughed into Hal’s mouth, and Hal pulled him down just to feel his weight against him. 

“Wanna hear what we were going to do to you?” Ollie asked against his mouth, and Hal found himself nodding frantically.

Ollie reached behind himself, long fingers splaying out over the bulge growing in his jeans. He squeezed Hal’s growing erection, starting to stroke him slowly. Hal groaned, looking up at Ollie eagerly.

“First, we were going to take a shower. I don’t know how three of us were going to fit but we were going to try our best, but I know Dinah would demand it before we got down to business,” Ollie said, laughing, “then we were going to lay you down on a big bed and take our time with you.”

Ollie paused in his movement, looking over his shoulder and finding the button fly of Hal’s jeans. He flicked them all open with an archer’s precision, reaching in and pulling Hal’s cock out. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, pleased to find Hal fully hard and leaking even. His thumb, almost too rough with its callouses, traced over the head of Hal’s cock in a way that had his hips spasming.

A crack of thunder had him pausing, had him grinning down at Hal with lust burning in his eyes. He slid down Hal’s body a bit further, tugging at his own jeans until his cock was springing free. Ollie slid against him, cocks sliding together, hand circling around the both of them. The heat of their erections together had Hal rolling his hips up, making a noise that sounded about as desperate as he felt.

“Dinah was going to open you up for me, she wants to do it so badly. She bought lube too, and she was going to take her time on you. I’ve told her about how you squirm for it, and she wants to see you do it.” Ollie continued, stroking them together a bit faster, going a bit breathless.

Hal knew he couldn’t last, not when Ollie’s words had his eyes crossing even without the hand stroking them together. Hal gripped the seat underneath him, panting and moaning for it.

“Oliver, _please_.” He groaned, eyes rolling back.  
“I wouldn’t be able to wait too long to get inside of you. Can you imagine it? You inside Dinah with me inside of you?”  
“Fuck.” Hal panted, it was the only thing he could say. 

Picturing it had him cumming almost instantly, mixed with the heat of Ollie’s cock against his and the hand stroking them together. Hal barely had time to lift his shirt up before he was cumming all over his stomach and over Ollie’s fingers. Ollie let out a gasp at the sight, eyes slamming shut as he let out a breathless moan, cum splattering and joining the mess on his abs.

It was a mess they had made together. And Hal thought that he couldn’t have had a better birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate), either here or on my various social media pages. 
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)   
>  [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/oliviathecf)


End file.
